


Not Fade Away

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean feels lonely and afraid of becoming nothing more than a memory as Sam tries his best to comfort his older brother, showing him they were meant to be together forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: A more romantically oriented fic, with enough Sam/Dean man love to please all. I think I had more fun writing this one than the law should allow. =]  


* * *

Not Fade Away  
  
By: SublimeSarcasm  
  
Dean Winchester: Rock hard abs and great physique.  
  
Dean Winchester: Rugged manly good looks.  
  
Dean Winchester: Best when sweaty and shirtless.  
  
Dean Winchester: Knew how to do that thing with his tongue Sam thought as he grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair, licking his own lips as his brother’s mouth enclosed on his stiff cock.  
  
“Unh” and scores of nonsensical words and sounds came from Sam’s mouth as Dean swirled his tongue around the slit on Sam’s cock. God it was wrong, but to Sam nothing had ever felt more right.  
  
Sam let out one more grunt before sending load after load down Dean’s wet mouth. Dean looked up at him with that sexy dominating look only he could muster.  
  
Dean knew Sam had him on his knees, but he had his brother by the balls and he was going to be damned if he let Sam forget it for even a second.  
  
“Mmmm, Sammy you always taste good,” Dean said as he swallowed. He started to tongue Sam’s balls, sometimes taking a little bite that would shake Sam to the core.  
  
Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulders pulling him up and stared into the bright beautiful eyes of his lover. His lover that sent him soaring into the skies, and his lover that made him crash and burn just as fast.  
  
Sam contemplated the word. Lover. That was what Dean was wasn’t he? He despised the term boyfriend and life-partner made him gag. Either way, as he stared into the bold eyes all he could think was he wanted to wake up to those beautiful eyes every morning, watch them roll back as he and Dean made love and stare into them as his last breaths escaped his body.  
  
Yep, that was the life for Sam he thought as Dean kissed his tender lips waking him from thought.  
  
Sam smiled, pushing Dean toward the hard, hot wall. The heat of summer was sinking in and their bodies showed it. Beads of sweat rolled down Sam’s chest and onto Dean’s as Sam made relentless assaults with his tongue down his brother’s throat. God, the heat was unbearable. Of course the air-conditioner was broken but Sam and Dean’s afternoon activities helped with cooling off. Sam pressed his brother firmly against the wall threading his fingers into Dean’s as he got on his knees.  
  
Dean smiled, it was his turn now and after the job he did on Sam he knew what he was in for as he bit his lower lip in pleasure looking down at Sam who wrapped his tender lips around Dean’s member, taking him to that special place only he knew how to.  
  
Dean kept biting his lower lip, staring down at his lover’s eyes as he slowly mumbled, “Mmm…there”  
  
******X*****  
  
“I love you Sammy, I love you so fucking much,” Dean said, running his fingers through Sam’s hair as they laid in bed.  
  
Sam cuddled up close to Dean whispering, “I love you too,” into his ears. Their sweaty naked bodies clinging to each other, refusing to let go as they just cuddled enjoying the presence of each other.  
  
There they laid, the rest of the world was passing them by day had quickly turned to night and the summer heat had not waned but laying in his brother’s arms made Sam feel safe, it was reminiscent of days long ago, a place called home, a place where Sam had longed to return to hand in hand with his brother.  
  
“You’re such a girl,” Dean joked as Sam grasped his hand, and moved in even closer. Dean liked it though the touch of his brother made him feel good, and knowing he wanted him made him feel even better. He had felt lonely lately, like no one cared for him and he was going to be alone, fade away, a distant memory into the sands of time.  
  
Sam ignored Dean’s comment, he was too lazy to think of something witty to say back and just laid his head on Dean’s chest. The sound of Dean’s heart beating, and the gentle stroking of his hair lulling him to sleep as Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother and despite the heat, pulled up the covers and went to sleep.  
  
******X*******  
  
Gust after gust of cool air entered the room. Thank God. The air-conditioner was on full blast now as the orange glow of the sun chased away the dark remnants of the night before.  
  
Dean shivered in his sleep waking Sam up. He was enjoying laying with Dean far too much to get up and walk all the way across the room to turn down a lousy air-conditioner, so he was determined to make his brother warm some other way.  
  
  
  
Sam got on top of his brother as he slept, straddling his chest and waking him up as Dean’s eyes widened giving him that ever so cute “What the fuck?!” look on his face.  
  
“Time to make love, baby,” Sam said in a cute voice, Dean caught himself putting his hands on Sam’s hips as Sam grabbed Dean’s cock, positioning it at his entrance. Slowly, Sam impaled himself on Dean’s rock hard penis.  
  
“Fuck…” Sam trailed as the initial impact of feeling Dean’s cock explore his tight hole came and went.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Sam,” Dean muttered as he scrunched up his face in pleasure. Sam’s tight muscles gripping on Dean’s cock as Sam moved up and down.  
  
“Do you like that baby?” Sam asked, biting his lip to stop himself from yelling out in pleasure. Dean unable to speak replied with a simple nod.  
  
“Mmm Dean, fuck, right there, deeper, deeper, oh baby, right there,” and a myriad of phrases came out of Sam as Dean tried his best to hit his brother’s sweet spot.  
  
Sam moved faster, making Dean writhe and squirm beneath him as he jerked his own cock.  
  
Dean grabbed onto Sam’s hips tighter than ever before. “Baby… unh…Sammy, I can’t hold it much longer,” as Sam rode Dean harder, coming all over his hand and Dean’s chest as he felt Dean explode inside of him.  
  
*******X*******  
  
Sam let out a loud moan as he came, collapsing onto Dean’s chest. Wallowing in the sticky, sweaty mess, he had warmed Dean up all right. He laid down next to his lover once more and smiled.  
  
Dean got on top of Sam easily overpowering him and pinning his wrists down above his head on the bed shoving his tongue down Sam’s throat, kissing him passionately and hard.  
  
Without warning, in an act that surprised Dean, Sam fought back. Coming out of Dean’s hold and managing to get on top of Dean, pinning him down by his wrists. As Sam stared into the bright eyes of his lover he kissed him, slowly and softly, showing him the depth of his love, a love that stretched on forever. Dean was his, they were going to be together forever and nobody was going to stop them Sam would make sure of it.  
  
With a passionate kiss from Sam, as he laid helpless beneath his brother’s body Dean smiled on the inside. With that kiss, Sam proved to Dean without knowing it, he would not fade away.


End file.
